This is a study to obtain comparative data between conventional isotope methods and new proposed stable isotopomer methods. Using this methodology, to quantitate the effects of glucagon and growth hormone on the key regulatory steps in gluconeogenesis; and to evaluate elevated fasting gluconeogenesis in diabetes mellitus.